wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shadow (Aryafire1)
Pardon my dust; I’m under construction! Appearance Shadow is, oddly, a navy blue Nightwing with shiny scales that look like she’s liquid, almost. Her scales also sometimes drip a strange, paint-like substance, or trail behind the same substance when she walks or drags her tail. Her wing webbing has a more indigo tint to it, and they have very few scattered star scales strewn across them. Personality Shadow is very sarcastic, quickly roasting anyone who approaches her, which is probably why she doesn’t have a lot of friends. She also immediately assumes that everyone is a bad guy, and constantly holds a barrier of hostility in between her and the world. She is also very dramatic, and has a great sense of street smarts. However, deep down, she is tired of the world viewing her as a “freak” or a “misfit.” She commits acts of vandalism and thievery for attention, craving for the eyes of the people. Powers Shadow has a curse that was later put into a magic paintbrush that causes her scales to create paint-like goop. Why the curse made it paint is unknown. There are 5 types of “primary” paint Shadow possesses: one brown, one black, one pink and yellow, one electric blue, and one red. The first three are harmless, but standing alone, the blue and red paint is dangerous. The blue has a slight electric charge, leaving whoever touches it stunned. The red acts as a liquid fire as a replacement for her actual fire. When the paints are mixed to create new colors, the danger is neutralized and will no longer harm a dragon. Weaknesses Shadow has no physical firebreath and she is very prone to sunburn. If she stays out in the sunlight for even 30 minutes, she will quickly become dehydrated and burn. Once she is released from her curse, the sunburn side effects go away. History Shadow's parents were fleeing from the volcanic eruption that uprooted the tribe from the island. Instead of following the tribe through the tunnel, they flew southeast towards the mainland. Once reaching the Sky kingdom, her mother laid her egg, but fell ill and died of pneumonia. Her father, heartbroken, fled to a small island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. The island was called Dolphin Island due to the dolphin-like shape of the island. He raised Shadow until she was 2. Then, he ventured away from the island, looking for "a cure." After stealing an expensive work of art from a Seawing merchant when she was 2, the merchant revealed themself as an animus and cursed Shadow. The curse is as followed: "If you so much as lay a claw on an item with intent to steal it, you shall transform into your own name." Thinking they were insane, she blew the curse off and slipped away. A few days later, Shadow tried to steal a very large ruby from a Skywing, but the curse kicked into effect, and transformed her into a shadow of a dragon. Trivia *Based off of one of my favorite antagonists *In the RP The Prince of Hate, her experiment number is 2002, which is the copyright year of the game she was based off of (see above link) *Definately not a bean Gallery Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (Aryafire1) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Artist)